Afternoon, Acrylic
by whiskey75
Summary: Cal and Stranger. Rated M for later chapters.


First shot ever. Rated M for later chapter(s). Unbetaed. Please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dr. Cal Lightman was on his way out of the office.

The girl in the elevator looked up when he entered. The elevator and its passengers went down in silence. He let her step out first with a flick of the wrist and a polite smile. Only when he rushed by her in the hall he could glance almost out of his vision that she watched him, biting her lower lip.

The next time he saw her was a few days later at the hot dog stand just outside the office building. She had sat on the stairs in the sun with a colleague while he had stood in line for food. He spotted her just after he had ordered; she had already spotted him standing in line. She was just laughing about something her colleague had said when their eyes met; her smiled changed and lingered. He had to look away to pay and take his food, when he looked up again she was still looking, smiling, and then turning toward her colleague.

He left early that Friday afternoon. It was an extraordinarily pleasant spring afternoons, which would soon change into one of those evenings full of a summer promise. He inhaled deeply and flashed a content smile. Shoving his hands into his pockets he skipped down the few steps of the building and headed toward that bookstore two blocks down the road.

She did almost the same thing when she exited the building for the weekend just ten minutes later.

He was browsing the covers on the table when he looked up and saw her reading the back of a book. He tilted his head, watching her intensely. She looked up into his eyes, down at the book in her hands, then up again with a smile.

"Have you read this one?" she asked just loud enough that he could understand her from where he was standing.

He walked around the table towards her.

"No" he stated without ever looking at the title, his eyes fixed on hers.

That stare was too much. She had to look away, putting a strain of her hair behind her ear. At this, his eyebrow went up and an amused smile settled on his lips.

"We seem to be working in the same building" she started an attempt on small talk.

"Yes"

"You are not a man of many words, are you?"

"Words lie" he stated.

He held out his hand and shot her a daring glance. Hesitating for just a fraction of a second she placed her hand into his, trying to match his glance. He smiled fiercely and started his way back to the building, dragging her with him.

They entered the building, the elevator, eyes clinging on to eyes, breathing quickened. The elevator doors closed.

He leaned in on her, one hand still holding hers, the other hand placed on the wall of the elevator just beside her face.

"You sure, luv?" he studied her.

She nodded.

He came even closer, and closer, then dropped his head to her neck. She could feel his breath on her, then she heard him inhale.

Her free hand wandered under his jacket, onto his hip and came to a rest when she covered his firm little ass. She applied some pressure to move his lower body closer to hers. He moved his head back to look at her with a dirty grin, not giving into the direction her hand demanded. His mouth almost closed over hers but stopped just millimeters before. Her hand applied more pressure and squeezed his ass even more. She could feel him smile over her lips.

With one swift movement he brought the hand still holding hers up behind her, pushing into the small of her back, making her break contact with the wall and pressing her hips into his. She gasped, her head made a move towards him in order to close the distance of their lips. But he moved his head backwards just in time for her not to catch him.

The elevator doors opened and he dragged her out into the hall with him, down the hallway and into his offices. With a quick glance he could see that no one was around the reception area. He lead her further on into his private office, he guided her to the direction of the sofa, then let her hand go to turn around and lock both doors.

She stopped right in front of the sofa watching him, feeling flushed.

He slowly slouched back to where she was standing.


End file.
